


Not So Blind

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Date Setup, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Lance tries to set Romelle up on a blind date, but she's not so keen on the idea.





	Not So Blind

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 27: **Blind Date** or ~~Prison!AU~~

Romelle frowned. “I still don’t understand.”

Lance groaned, while Allura looked amused. “I too do not understand,” she said. “Why must it be blind? Why can you not simply tell her who you are trying to get her to go on a date with?”

Nodding, Romelle folded her arms. “What is so wrong with this girl that you have to hide her identity just to get her a date?”

Lance’s mouth dropped open, and he made a strange sound. “What? That’s not... _nothing_! There’s nothing wrong with her! That’s not why...argh!”

Allura laughed and winked at Romelle. “Are you sure? Why else are you so reluctant to give her name to Romelle. It’s the least she deserves since you are asking her to go have a meal with a complete stranger. Probably a human. Is she a human?”

“Yes, I would like to know that too,” Romelle agreed. “You can’t tell me even that? I think I get the concept of going in blind, but I do not understand why.”

“So that you don’t go in with expectations and bias!” Lance said, starting to sound a bit defeated. “Also, it’s a bit...”

Allura grinned. “A bit what? Why so set on this, Lance? What benefit do you get out of it?”

“Fine!” Lance hissed. “Fine! It’s my sister!”

Romelle blinked. “Veronica?  Or one of the others? ”

Lance groaned. “Yes, Veronica. She’s been whining about how lonely she is lately and I just wanted to...I said I’d...but it’s embarrassing!”

“How so?” Romelle asked, uncrossing her arms and looking more relaxed. “You wish for your sister to find someone to love. That is admirable.”

Allura laughed suddenly. “It was her idea, wasn’t it! Ooh, I knew there was something about the way she was looking at Romelle!”

“What?” Romelle looked between them. Lance was looking sheepish, and Allura triumphant. She was right then. “Wait, wait. Have I got this right? Veronica asked you to ask me to go on a ‘blind date’ with her? Why? Why didn’t she just ask me herself?”

Lance threw his arms in the air. “Because she didn’t want you to know she was interested if your answer was no.  My charm ing nature isn’t a family trait, you know. She’s terrible at these things. ”

Allura laughed again but Romelle frowned. “But then...how does a blind date solve that? She would then be stuck having a meal with me if I was not interested? Is that not worse?”

“Look, I’ll just tell her you weren’t interested in a blind date, and we’ll pretend this never happened, alright?” Lance asked, rubbing his forehead. “And if she ever does ask you, just let her down easy, okay? She may be one of the toughest people in the Garrison, but she’s hopeless about these things.”

“No, tell her to come ask me herself,” Romelle huffed, folding her arms again. “I am certainly not interested in a _blind_ date. But Veronica? Sure. _If_ she comes and asks me herself!”

Lance gaped at her. “What? Really? You don’t even know her well! You’ve only met her...two times?”

Romelle laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “That’s what a date is for. Or is that different here on Earth?”

“No..that’s, yeah...”

“Good,” she said, nodding to herself. “Go tell her then. I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this is bad XD but at least I still managed to write something today!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
